Nuidis Vulko
Nuidis Vulko is an an atlantean warrior and the chief scientific adviser to Arthur Curry. Biography Training Arthur Curry Vulko is sent by Atlanna to train Arthur Curry, he would teach Arthur how his Atlantean heritage work. During the training season, Arthur would ask when will he see his mother which he responded with soon. He would teach Arthur martial art which he asked about his mother again, which Vulko revealed that Orvax has sent her to the Trench upon finding out she gave birth to Arthur.Aquaman War for Atlantis To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology:' As an Atlantean High-Born, Vulko naturally possesses incredible superhuman abilities above most Atlanteans. **'Superhuman Strength:' As an Atlantean High-Born, Vulko is superhumanly powerful. Possessing greater physical dynamism than most Atlanteans, having been able to pace the likes of Arthur Curry as he was growing into his powers. More often than not outpacing Him in their training sessions with relative ease. **'Superhuman Durability:' Vulko has incredible durability, able to withstand the immense pressures of the sea. **'Superhuman Speed:' While underwater, Vulko can swim at supersonic speeds. **'Superhuman Senses:' Vulko withholds same enhanced senses all Atlanteans posses to better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision:' Vulko's vision is better enhanced to help see in the darker regions of the sea. **'Aquatic Respiration:' As an Atlantean High-Born, not only is Vulko able to breathe underwater, but he can also breathe air without the complications that plague most other Atlanteans. *'Hydrokinesis:' Vulko demonstrated a limited ability to conjure and manipulate sea water using his staff while in combat training with a young Arthur. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Vulko is a universally adept in all forms of personal defense, acting as Arthur's protector and mentor throughout their tenure together. Having taught the future Mariner hero everything he knows about CQC and polearm utilization from an early age while they trained on dry land and in the sea. **'Polweapon Mastery:' Vulko most likely tutored Atlanna in use of the trident, quindent and basic lancer skills. Having been apt enough to utilize his own polearm with such efficiency and coordination that he could perform Atlantis's ultimate offensive/defensive battle technique while training his future king. All while using his polearm techniques in conjunction with his hydromancy as he taught Arthur in his youth. *'Master Swimmer:' Vulko, like all Atlanteans, is able to masterfully coordinate Himself while underwater, having spent His whole life in Water. *'Historian:' Vulko is incredibly knowledgeable of the hidden secrets of Atlantis. Having garnered and studied scores upon scores of lost information detailing both the rise and fall of it's surface borne ancestry. Such as bearing insight to maps leading in search of the Trident of Atlantis. *'Multilingualism:' As his teacher, Vulko often taught Arthur a great many things about the world. It comes to reason that the later learned how to speak Russian, Italian and other such languages from his Mentor. Equipment *'Historical Records:' Vulko keeps a sunken ship in which He's stored and studied countless tales of his civilizations lost and forgotten culture. *'Atlantean Lance:' Vulko often made use of an Atlantean Steel spear with which he could channel his water shifting abilities through, like he had demonstrated while training Arthur in his youth. Relationships Allies *Atlanna - Queen *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Former Pupil and King *Mera *Nereus *Orvax Marius - Former King Enemies *Orm Marius/Ocean Master - Former Pupil and King turned Jailer References External links * * Category:Aquaman (film) Characters Category:Atlanteans